


Til My Midnight Hour

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Castiel (Supernatural), Baby Fic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: He smells perfect, his little cries are perfect, his little fingers perfect, honestly they must be so fed up of hearing how perfect his son is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 60





	Til My Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel to [Linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863518%5BOther-fic) but you don't have to read it to enjoy this piece of pure Daddy Dean fluff.

He holds his tiny son against his chest as he sleeps. Cas is snoring beside him, wincing in pain as she tries to roll over. He traces the little bees embroidered onto his son’s onesie, feeling the rise and fall of his little slumbering body.

“You were born right here,” he quietly says. Robert is fast asleep, curled up with his little fists clasping at Dean’s t-shirt. “Your mummy was so strong and brave, and nearly broke my hand. She made sure you got here all safe.”

He had never really concerned himself with thoughts about having a baby. Even when Cas was pregnant he couldn’t imagine himself with a baby. The idea scared him, to have a little life so helpless and entirely reliant on him. Now, little Bobby was asleep on his chest, he couldn’t consider a life without the three day old. He had never felt a love like the one he felt with him. He loved Sam and he loved Jack, but the protective ferocity he felt for Robert was overwhelming. He didn’t do much but sleep, eat and shit (absolute goals, as far as Dean is concerned) but he was perfect. He smells perfect, his little cries are perfect, his little fingers perfect, honestly Sam must be so fed up of hearing how perfect his son is.

“Dean,” Cas groans from beside him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” After all the months struggling through her pregnancy, either not being able to stay awake or not sleeping due to the big bump, she deserved all the sleep she could get.

“I need to pee,” she grumbles. She rolls out of bed, her belly small under his t-shirt, her hair escaping from her bun. “’m sweaty.”

“You want help?” he asks, as she staggers around the bed.

“Let me pee in peace,” she snaps, before stopping against the door. She looks longingly down at her new little family before leaving to the bathroom.

“She’s cranky because she’s hormonal. You’ll get used to that one day. She’s going to drive you crazy but you’ll love her. She’s going to make you eat healthily and make you tidy your room, she’ll tell you to do your homework and probably complain the music is too loud. She’ll only do it because she loves you. You got me, though. I’ll take you out in Baby when she gets crabby, we’ll eat good food and I can teach you to fish. You’d like that.”

He can’t help but tear up, thinking of all the things he would do better than his father. Robert would never know those hardships, never know the pain and sadness. He had no idea how he could give Robert everything he needs, but he would do his damnedest. He leans down and presses a kiss to his son’s forehead, taking in his scent.

Cas waddles back in, wincing with every step. They always talk about pregnancy and birth, they never talk about the aftermath of birth. The aches and pains, the bleeding and hot flushes. Cas was too honest with him, he had come to love her lack of filter. All those years keeping secrets and now she couldn’t wait to tell him about putting her sanitary pads in the freezer.

“Wish I could sleep as peacefully as him,” she huffs, climbing into bed beside him. She curls into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. “You should get some sleep. Nothing will happen to him.”

“I don’t want to miss a moment.” He stokes Robert’s cheek, earning a gurgle in response.

“I think he likes you more than me,” she pouts. “He just cries at me.”

“That’s because I’m awesome,” he grins looking down on her. “You’d always know I’d be the fun dad and you and Sammy will do all the boring things.”

“I’d always knew you’d be the best dad,” she responds, nuzzling into his neck. “He’s perfect,” She can’t stop the tears coming. “And he’s still going to be perfect if you put him the bassinet and get some sleep.”

He did let their son sleep in a bassinet one night, he stayed watching over him of course, regularly checking he was breathing. He found himself napping on the sofa during an afternoon re-run of Jeopardy, and all he could see was the way Sam lifted this little blue nephew onto Cas. The minutes their son couldn’t breathe, Cas and Sam rubbing his little body with the towel. Now, he hated when Robert was out of his or Cas’ sight.

“Get some sleep,” he tells her. He owes her, for all the physical and emotional pain of the last few years, for all the cruel words and insults, for all the secrets and times he refused to tell Sam about their relationship. Robert opens his blue eyes and looks at his mummy, making grabby hands at Dean’s t-shirt with his tiny fists.

“Is someone hungry?” she asks, stroking his cheek. He starts to cry as a response. “See, he hates me.”

“He loves you as much as I do,” Dean says, kissing her softly. “I’m going to make up a bottle, go back to sleep.” He takes Robert's little plaid blanket and wraps it around him, before easing him into an easier position to be carried to the kitchen. He checks his head multiple times to make sure he is correctly supported before getting up.

“Dean,” she says, her head hitting the pillow. “Make sure it’s just Robert that eats.”

“See, I told you, she nags, it’ll grow on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy soft nonsense but I'd love some comments.


End file.
